ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper "Quiet" (Alex's AU)
Quiet, Also known as Tixij, was a female assassin. She was hired by XOF, but later defeated by the Venom Snake. After being defeated by Venom Snake in Afghanistan, she became a prisoner at Mother Base until she was allowed to accompany Venom Snake on missions. Her weapons included two lethal sniper rifles nicknamed Wicked Butterfly and Sinful Butterfly as well as a non-lethal one nicknamed Guilty Butterfly. Personality and Traits Quiet, as an XOF operative, was an extremely efficient and ruthless individual, viciously murdering two innocent hospital personnel without hesitation or remorse. She was also very dedicated to her job and was willing to do anything to get her mission done, taking the horrific pain of being lit completely aflame for several seconds before finally succumbing to the agony. She also fought as relentless as she could, even attempting suicide, when Venom Snake attempted to capture her. However, the more time she spent at Mother Base, the more she began to change into a more caring and moral individual. After her capture, she was mostly indifferent and apathetic towards her situation but took an interest in Snake. Upon reaching maximum bond level, it's implied that Quiet had romantic feelings for Snake, and in turn became a more benevolent person. Her examples of humanity/benevolence included playing with Snake in the rain, lighting Snake's cigar for him for his birthday, staring at him affectionately in the ACC, and even risking her life to save a child's memento Abilities Before undergoing parasite treatment, Quiet was shown to be a fairly skilled combatant and assassin, as she was shown to kill her foes with extreme efficiency and deadly precision. This was best demonstrated with her killing the doctor and nurse without even alerting them beforehand, as well as stopping Ishmael with minimal effort. She was also demonstrated to have a strong sense of willpower, as after being set alight by Ishmael, she still tried to continue on to fulfill her mission of killing Venom Snake. It was only a further fueling of the flames that permanently forced her to call off her mission and flee. After undergoing the parasite treatment, the language of the parasite being English, Quiet developed a large quantity of new superhuman abilities while black markings appeared on her skin, primarily around her eyes. These blotchy markings could vanish and reappear either at will or at a time where she was using her powers and as a response to insults, intense dangers or near death. Similar markings appeared on Code Talker, notably when Quiet first spoke to him in Navajo, his native language. Triva * Quiet never spoken English * Quiet can be heard humming a lot * Quiet loves being around water a lot Quiet's Theme -Begins with Quiet humming- Birds in the sky Carry these words for me Life tasted sweet: It let me live; let me breathe Love, hurt so bad But still, Saved my soul Flowers of a brighter past: They bloomed so free beneath the sun Memories, I want to give them to you So you can see what we left there When all hope bleeds out What remains is doubt Should've left it all for you, For tomorrow As your time draws near Will you live in fear? Could've left it all for you But we let go Category:AU Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Age Unknown